Choose Your Destiny
by LadyDV011
Summary: What if Bella was not who she appeared to be, what if she was from another realm. Follow Bella as she tries to fulfill her destiny in saving earth and her world. Will she succeed in saving them or will she help destroy them. R&R Pairings E/B romance here
1. Chapter 1

**Choose Your Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight characters or mortal combat characters.**

**Pairings will be the same.**

" _I don't want you"_

" _You...don't want me"_

" _No"_

" _It will be as if I never existed."_

**BPOV**

He doesn't want me anymore. I stared at the empty space of where Edward once stood. I stared at the empty for a long time before I began walking in no specific direction. I was walking and I heard something behind me. I turned around quickly I saw that the bushes were rattling with a force almost as if a person was going to walk out. Without a second thought I ran of course, being me it tripped over a dozen branches that were uprooted from the ground.

I ran for what seemed like hours, I finally stopped to catch my breath I looked up and saw that I was a waterfall. The scenery was beautiful that I forgot the reason I was running. The water from the waterfall created a mist that just took your breath away. The bushes rattling snapped me out of my train of thought and I turned. I was too tired to run again so I just waited for my fate.

Finally I saw that the bushes stopped moving and a figure arose from the bushes. The figure stepped towards me and I did not move. The figure kept walking until he was under the moonlight and I saw his features.

It was a man and he had silver hair that was in a ponytail from what I could tell his hair were pretty long. His eyes were a silver-blue shade that I have never seen before. I looked down at his attire and I saw that he had a blue toga type shirt that had a black scarf like belt wrapped around his waist. His pants were white and bagging, he had shoes that martial artists usually wears.

He brung his hands in front of him in a ' i surrender' type of way.

" I come in peace child I bring no harm to you."

" Who are you and what do you want with me."

" My name is Raiden and I'm here to tell you about your destiny."

" My destiny what are you talking about."

" Bella it was your destiny to be place on this earth at this exact time and moment."

" What are you talking." In the back of my mind I was wondering if he was crazy.

" Bella do you know of your heritage?" He asked me tiltiing his head to the side.

" Not really."

" Bella you are from a world called Edenia."

" Edenia, where is that?", I asked raising my eyebrow.

" It's a different world, dimension actually." He chuckled.

" Really, tell me about my so-called heritage." I said sitting on the ground. Raiden sat down in front of me.

" Your mother was the sister of Empress Sindel who rules over Edenia. Even though your mother was not ruler she substitutes whenever your aunts is not there or has to do something else. Your father was the general of Edenia's army."

" What about my uncle?"

" Your uncle the emperor was a great man and he ruled Edenia with compassion and firmness. He believed that if the people were happy that Edenia would be happy. But unfortunately about three thousand years ago he died from an illness."

" Three thousand years ago what ... how old are you you know what what are you?"

" I'll be ten thousand this Saturday and I'm in elder god."

" An elder god what is that exactly."

" An elder god is god that rules a two specific dimensions, mine just so happens to be Earth and Edenia. Each god has an element that they can control mine is lightening and we're immortal."

I nodded and took into consideration what he was telling me and for some reason I knew he was telling the truth.

" Tell more about my aunt."

" Sindel was a very beautiful woman as was your mother. Sindel has a daughter named Kitana and she is about a thousand years old too. But when Edenia was taken over by Shao Khan everything changed she died a few years later and Shao Khan became Emperor. Kitana was studied martial arts and later became an assassin for him and then later disappear to this realm."

" Bella there is something you should know."

" What is it"

" Bella there is an evil that is coming that could destroy this realm and your home realm."

" What exactly does that have to do with me."

" Bella it is your destiny to save this realm as well as Edenia from Shao Khan."

" My destiny is to save the world really I can't even walk a flat surface and I'm supposed to save the WORLD ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!"

" Yes, I'm am and did you ever notice that something was different about you."

I was about to shake my head then I realized that Edward-cringe- could not read my mind.

I nodded my head in agreement.

" Bella, have you ever wondered how you survived situations that you know could have ended your life."

I immediately remembered the incident with Tyler's van, when I was being hunted by James."

I nodded my head again in agreement.

" Bella you were meant to survive those encounters because it was your destiny to fight in battle for this planet. Like your cousin Kitana you have a weapon of your choice. Hers is the fans with sharp blades that can cut through anything from granite to diamond like it was human flesh."

I nodded with admiration as I heard about Kitana's weapons.

" Now before I introduce you to your weapons I must tell you about the powers that are deep within you."

" Powers... what powers?"

" Like you mother you have telepathic powers: like telekinesis, telepathy, you can control minds and influence them as well. From your father, you control the elements: fire, water, air, earth, darkness, ice, snow, about every single thing that has energy you control it. From your Aunt Sindel you can scream at a frequency that can destroy anything in its path in a thousand mile radius."

' That's a lot' , I thought to myself as i absorb all that he was telling me and I couldn't believe that I was that powerful.

" Of course you will not learn control in a days time, you will have to mediate day and night in order to control your powers and of course I will be there every step of the way to help."

I nodded my head in relief as I heard that he would help learn control.

" Now for the weapon of your choice." He said that sound like there was giddiness in his voice.

I watched as he conjured a bluish-greenish portal and I walked to it to see what was inside and to my amazement there was about every weapon know to man and a few weapons that I did not recognize which I somehow new that was not from this dimension. I looked at Raiden and asked him how was I suppose to know which weapons were meant for me.

" You will know, how I can not tell you it is different for each individual."

I continued looking into the portal until one particular pair of twin sais caught my attention. The handle was covered in blood red silk ribbons that just took your breath away. The blades were a bright silver color with a emerald dragon carved into it. I felt a tug telling me that these were mine.

I looked at Raiden and i knew that he was physically telling me to reach out and grab them. I reached into the portal and I the sais flew into my hands and I brought them out. I twirled them around my fingers and brought them towards my face. I looked at Raiden and saw him smile.

" Bella we begin training tomorrow."

As he disappeared I heard him in my mind saying,_ ' Never forget Bella you can always __**CHOOSE YOUR DESTINY."**_

I hope you enjoy this new story read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Choose Your Destiny**

" _I don't want you"_

" _You...don't want me"_

" _No"_

" _It will be as if I never existed."_

Chapter 2: **Training**

**(BPOV)**

I woke up from the most interesting dream. I turned to my left and saw Raiden sitting in the rocking chair that **he **used to sit in.

" Bella I'm glad that you are awake now we may begin your training."

" M-m-m-my training"

" Yes, your training the battle will be here before you know it and you need to be prepared."

"All right what do I need to do first."

" First, we will begin with the most difficult which are the elements, now it is your choice to choose which one you want to learn how to control first." I nodded and began to think about which element I should begin with. I turned to Raiden and asked for his opinion.

" Which element would be the most difficult to control." I asked looking up at him. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

" Well, I can not really give you an opinion since my element is lightening, but from my comrades I believe I was told that it was fire."

" Well, then fire it is." You know I kinda figured since I have watched Avatar: the Last Airbender, what just because I'm mature doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good cartoon.

He nodded his held and he suddenly disappeared. I gasped in surprise and I looked around my room I heard a noise coming form outside so I ran to the window and saw him looking up at my window and then he said.

" Bella let's go well have a lot of work to do."

I nodded and began to turn around, but I was stopped when Raiden said to me.

" No, Bella not only will you be learning how to control the elements but will also learn how to be more agile, flexible, and we will be working on your speed. So I want you to jump from your window."

" Raiden are you insane, I can barely walk a flat surface how do you expect me to jump form the third floor."

" Well, Bella naturally being your guardian I can inform you that I know everything so yes I do know that you can barely walk so I will help you get rid of that hindrance."

" Of course you will", I mumbled before reached out to grab the edges of my window until I crouching in my window I looked down at Raiden who was smiling at me with encouragement and I took a deep breath and stood up full length. I closed my eyes and spread my arms out and I exhaled and I leaned forward. I felt myself falling and I was thinking to my self I gonna break something. But then suddenly something happen I could feel my instincts taking over and I twisted my body and landed on my feet perfectly.

I opened my eyes in shocked and I turned to look at Raiden and saw that his smile had widen and I ran up to him grinning.

" I did it I did it !!!."

**...Somewhere else......**

**(APOV)**

I miss my sister so much I can't believe he made me leave and not say good-bye. Everyone has been miserable since we left Bella. I heard Edward growl at me for using her name but I didn't care I loved her too we all did even Rosalie.

I was sitting in my room since everyone else was preoccupied. Edward was sitting in his room pouting, Emmett was playing a video game with Jasper, Rosalie was out in the garage messing with her cars. ( To tell you the truth I believe she loved Bella in her own way). Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was outside in the garden.

I was looking through one of my Vogue magazine when I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

**Vision**

_Bella was looking out her window looking down at something or someone. She took a deep breath and reached out to grab the window edges she climb out her window crouching on the small ledge. She then stood her full length and exhaled while closing her eyes. She let go of the edges and leaned foward and fell from her window into nothingness._

_**End of vision**_

I gasped and all of the sudden I hear Edward shouting along with myself.

**"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

**Ok guys that is chapter two and sorry guys I had sort of a writer's block with this one and I finally figured something out. The next chapter will be Bella learning how to control the the element of Fire.**

**Ciao,**

**Kelli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Choose Your Destiny**

" _I don't want you"_

b" _You...don't want me"_

" _No"_

" _It will be as if I never existed."bb_

Chapter 3: **Fire**

**(BPOV)**

" Bella you have chosen to fire to learn first, well like I have mention before fire is not my element so I thought it would be fair for you to learn from someone that does control fire."

" I guess." I merely shrugged at his statement.

With my comment I watched as his eyes glowed a hazy gray like color almost like lightening. I watched as he slowly turned until his back was facing me. I saw him bring his hands together in a prayer's position. I watched as his hands slowly began to separate and a violet sparkle of lightening began to form in between his hands. Suddenly I saw a violent (with almost like a black hole in the middle) like portal appear ( man I have to learn how to do that) and someone appeared in the black hole and walked from the portal to stand in front of Raiden.

I could not see the person clearly but I could see his attire. He wore an outfit similar to Raiden but the colors was different. The person had a fire red tunic and his pants were black. I soon realize that the colors represent the element of the wielder. I was brought out of my thoughts by the person speaking to Raiden.

" Raiden, what is the meaning of this why have you summoned me?", The now known man spoke to Raiden with annoyance.

" Blaze, you know of the upcoming battle correct", the man known as Blaze nodded. " Well, I need you to help train the chosen one."

" The chosen one, you mean you have found the lost daughter of Empress Sindel."

" You are correct, she is the woman standing behind me." Raiden said. I saw the man whose face I have not seen tilted his body to the side to face me with a surprise ridden expression on his face.

Blaze move towards me and I got a look of his face. He looked a lot younger than Raiden ( and quite more attractive I might add.) His hair was a mixture of red and black. He was the same height as Raiden as well. But the one thing that stood out to me the most was the color of his eyes which was a crimson red almost like the color of a human-drinker. He than stood in front of me and took in my appearance as well.

" Well, I shall see for myself if you are worthy for such a task, it does not matter if you are the daughter of Sindel, You must prove you have the heart of a fire wielder."

Than he turned to Raiden with a slight smirk on his face. " Raiden why should I train a _**woman **_you know that only men were allowed to train under fire." He than turned to me with his smirk widening, " I believe you should have learned water first since that is a _**woman's**_ element."

He continued undermining me about me not being_** man **_enough to learn all the elements and how it was a _**man's **_job and destiny to save the two realms and how I am unfit because I am a _**woman.**_

As he continued to talk I got angrier and angrier at his comments. I felt my body began to get hotter and hotter. I could see red I closed my eyes and balled up my fits in a complete rage. It felt like something had snap within me. All the anger of being left behind by Edward and his family with no so much as a good-bye from Alice my so-called sister. Anger at Renee for not taking care of me like a mother should or Charlie for not fighting for me when Renee took me with her when she left. And finally the source of my anger appeared, anger at Edward for not loving me anymore leaving behind and breaking his promise to never leave me. I saw a red orb in front of me I reached out to grab it and suddenly I felt a power frenzy consume me.

My eyes snapped open and my eyes snapped up at Blaze's smirking face. I growled with a fierceness that was vampire worthy. I brought my hands in front of me and I mentally saw fire shoot from my hands. Blaze dodged the fire with easiness and I ran to him with speedness unknown to humans throwing fireballs at him while fighting with him at the same time. Blaze's eyes than began to glow like Raiden's did only his eyes glowed red. Within seconds we where fighting with fire. Every time I shot fire at Blaze, he would dodge and when he shot them at me I would dodge. It was a repeated cycle until suddenly Blaze stopped with a smirk still plastered on his face. I stopped as well, it was not honorable to fire at someone who had cease fire (pun not intened).

" Well it looks like you have past your first test Bella, it would be an honor to train you."

With my anger gone I stared at him with confusion. " You mean to tell me that that was all a test." I then turned to Raiden, " And you knew that this was a test."

Raiden nodded and I shook my head in disbelief.

" Bella we must begin you next lesson which to control fire without using anger. Because if you use your anger than you will not reached the full potential of a true fire wielder."

" My next lesson what happen with starting with the first lesson."

He chuckled at my question. " Bella your first lesson was to conjure the element which you have done quite impressively might I add. Usually you would have to mediate for hours until you were able to conjure fire. As I saying lets start with _lesson number two._

**Well that's chapter 3 I'll try not to take so long in updating**

**Ciao, **

**Kelli**


	4. Chapter 4

**Choose Your Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Mortal Combat do not belong to me sadly.**

Chapter 4: **Control and balance**

**(BPOV)**

" Alright Bella, before we begin with your fire-bending we must improve your flexibility and agility, so that the fire can move through move fluently." Blaze said to me while showing me some moves that could help me with my fire-bending. When he was done with his demonstration I looked at him in disbelief.

" I really hope you don't expect me to do that."

Blaze look at me with amusement in his eyes.

" Of course, I do Bella I hope you did not think I did it for the ladies", he said sarcastically.

I glared at him it would seem that my sarcasm has rubbed of f on him. (jerk)

He motion for me to walk toward him and taught me the motions of the exercise he had done before. I moved along with him .I noticed that my movement was looking more like his, more agile and graceful, rather than the awkwardness I was used to . I also notice that my body was getting more comfortable with the energy I felt moving within me. Blazed noticed my expression and told me. **A/n: if you have seen Avatar the last Airbender imagine Bella doing the dragon dance that Aang and Zuko were doing just imagine more detailed or defined if you will.**

" Feel the fire flowing within you Bella, let the fire flow through you body through you veins, push the energy in the direction of you hands, feet, eyes, and mouth. When you feel that it is time push the energy out of those main areas."

I nodded my head as I concentrated on the movement of my body. I could feel the energy flowing through me as I pushed the energy in the direction Blaze mention to me. I felt that it was time so I used all my forced and pushed the energy out. I felt my energy rush to my eyes and wondered if they were glowing. ( I hope so hehehe cause that would be so cool) I felt the energy leave my body as I slumped to the ground in exhaustion. I heard clapping and saw that Raiden and Blaze were clapping and I noticed that they had pride in both of their eyes.

" Well done, Bella your fire-bending training is almost complete I must teach you the martial art form of this element. This lesson is finished for now, but we will pick up where we left off tomorrow get some rest Bella cause you will need it." Blazed said with a mischievous look in his eyes. I swallowed hard with anticipation of what tomorrow will bring as I laid in my cot. I took a deep breath and let the darkness consume me.

**Somewhere Else**

**(Apov)**

The vision I had of Bella frightened me greatly and I could see that it affected the whole family as well especially Edward.

" Edward I'm pretty sure that Bella's alright maybe it's a mistake." I tried helplessly to cheer him up.

" Alice when have your visions ever been known to make a mistake." He said as he stared at me intently. I couldn't say anything because he was right. My visions have never been wrong before, but for once I hope that I was wrong. I was about to respond when I was thrown into another vision of Bella.

_**************vision******************************_

_Bella was surrounded by a red glowing light. She looked like she was in deep concentration. I could hear someone talking to her in the background but couldn't make out what they were saying to her. _

_All of the sudden Bella opened her mouth as if she wanted to scream but no sound came out, all that came out was fire. It came out of her hands as well as her feet. The thing that disturbed me the most was that her eyes were glowing the same red color that her body was emitting._

_***************end of vision***********************_

I took a deep breath as my vision ended and I looked to Edward and saw that he was shock and afraid like me if not more. I turned to the family and saw that they were looking at me and Edward with concern written on their faces.

" Somethings wrong with Bella", I said with fear in my voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Choose Your Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Mortal Kombat characters but I own a hefty amount in this story.**

Chapter 5:** Your Serious**

**(BPOV)**

I was awoken by my body being flipped off the bed.

" Ooff " I said as land on the floor on my bed face first might I add.

I turned over and glared as I sat up to face a laughing Blaze ' jerk' I thought to myself as I got myself off the ground.

" Was there any particular reason why you flip me off my bed?"

Blaze laughed some more and shook his head I felt my hands grow hot and I looked down and saw that fire daggers coming out of my fist as a result of my anger and frustration at Blaze.

" Woah Bella calm down I was just joking geez can't you take a joke." He said raising his hands in surrender.

I let myself calm down as I look at him to continue and he just continued to smile at me which was really starting to get on my nerves.

" Well"

" Oh right I need for you to run 60 laps around the lake by our training area." He said cheerfully which was not normal because I looked at the clock when I was still on the floor and saw that it was 4:30 IN THE MORNING.

" Your Serious"

" As a Heart attack"

" Jerk" I muttered to myself as I got dressed to run. I noticed that Blaze was still in my room.

" Ummm Blaze are you going to leave so I can change."

" No"

" Why Not"

" Because when we're in battle you have to be able to dress in front of comrades because there is no such thing as privacy." He said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed in front of him lucky me I had my undergarments on already so all I had to do is put on my tank top and basketball shorts.

I went to my door and was about to walk out when Blaze stopped me.

" Bella, I thought we already discussed this you're out leaving through doors anymore now be a good little pupil and jump out of the window." He said smirking.

I walked to the window and opened it up. I decided to be a little show off and climb out backwards I stood on the ledge and did a double backflip out of my window and landed perfectly on the ground. I looked up at my window and saw Blaze holding a piece of paper with a **10** written in permanent marker. I shook my head at his stupidity. Blaze did a very complicated flip out my window and landed right next to me and I turned at him a held a piece of paper with a **10 **written on it. He did a mock bow to me and told to follow him. I let out a huff and began to follow.

*******60 laps later*******

" Ok so now I will teach you the basic forms of fire-bending martial arts. Now you must know that the key to master this form of martial arts is that you have to know that its all about your chi. Its the root of your fire-bending, to put your chi into your arms and legs as your fighting takes a lot of concentration and control. If you don't concentrate enough you won't have enough power to defeat you enemies. If you concentrate too much you can over work you systems and cause your body to shut down." Blaze said while showing me the moves.

**A/n : ok I'm not going to give a distinct description but think of Azula, Zuko and Ty-Lee moves combine into Bella's training.**

I began to copy his moves and began to see how concentration and control are the keys to being a good fire-bender and martial artist.

" Good Bella you are coming along quite well I want you to keep practicing and tomorrow I'm going to teach you your last lesson how to conjure up different levels of fire."

" What"

" You didn't actually think that there were only one form of fire did you, oh silly Bella I can already tell that tomorrow will be a long day. But for right now lets spar." He said while dashing towards me at an inhuman pace.

**A/n: again I'm not going to go into much detail imagine Azula and Zuko's fight in the last episode of the last airbender but not as crazy and dramatic. If you go on youtube and look up Jessie Graff stunt demo reel 2007 and imagine Bella fighting like that.**

I was hunched over trying to catch breathe and I saw that Blaze hadn't even broken a sweat.

" Bella I want you to go home and practice those forms I taught you and make sure you rest well."

I nodded and walked to my house and saw something that shocked me with amazement. Parked right in front of my house was Carlisle's Mercedes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Choose Your Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Mortal Kombat characters but I own a hefty amount in this story.**

**Not A Chapter**

**A/N:**

**Normally I would not set up an author's note as a chapter but I just have to say what's on my mind.**

**First of All,**

**Who the F*** do you think you to tell me that my story is crap when your A** hasn't even written one. I know my grammar and editing skills are not the greatest but I'm trying to progress and make myself better as I go along. Now for you to tell me what I already know is just idiotic. I'm not perfect and I'm pretty sure YOUR A** ISN'T EITHER SO SHUT THE F*** UP WITH THAT S***.**

**Second,**

**This is use YOUR IMAGINATION. Do you even know that means...well if you don't then let me help you.**

**CHOOSE YOUR DESTINY IS MY STORY which means I can put what I WANT IN IT. If that upsets you so much DON'T READ IT. **

**I know that Mileena is Kitana's twin. I am well aware of the history of Mortal Kombat. I put Bella as her twin simply because I CAN. If I wanted Mileena as her twin I would have made her Kitana's twin but since it's my story I didn't do you want to why? IT'S BECAUSE I CAN.**

**Third,**

**You don't even know me so you should not judge me so stay the H*** away from my stuff since I'm so pathetic. **

**YOU NEED A M****F***IN life and stop picking on authors especially me. **

**WHEN YOU WRITE A STORY THEN YOU GIVE ME AN OPINION! OTHER THAN THAT SHUT YOUR D**** MOUTH AND GET A LIFE.**

**Now some authors when they get a bad review they stop writing their story BUT NOT THIS ONE RIGHT HERE. JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID SOMETHING I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY AND MAKE SURE IT'S BETTER THAN EVER. YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG ONE.**

**HATERS ARE MY MOTIVATORS**

**I apologize to all of the other readers who thought this was a chapter but she, it, he really pissed me off. I will definitely update Friday when I get home.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Choose Your Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Mortal Kombat characters but I own a hefty amount in this story.**

Chapter 6 : **Someone's Here**

**(BPOV)**

I stared unmoving as I stood behind the car that could possibly cause a lot of problems for me. I finally got a handle on myself as I slowly walked around the car with caution as if the car would jump up and attack me. I tensed my body off ready to defend my self if needed and walked to my front door. I turned the knob and slowly walked in. I couldn't sense anyone in the living room and calmed down a little, but I knew that someone or something was here.

"What are you doing", Blaze whispered in my ear after appearing out of nowhere.

" Blaze what the ..." I took a deep breath before attempting to calmly let it out. " Didn't I tell you to stop sneaking up on me." I said annoyed.

" Yes" He said shrugging.

" Well, could you please stop," I asked pleading.

" No"

"Why"

" Because it's fun and I enjoyed it and if I stop what else would I do in my free time." He said it like it was completely logical... psst idiot.

" You know what I don't like you right." I said pouting.

" I know and I love you too sugarbaby."

" No, I mean I really don't like you and stop with the crappy nicknames please."

" Sure sure."

I shook my head mutterring ignoramus. I sometimes wonder how he became a fire-bending master, but you know there are still some mysteries that are meant to be unsolved.

" You know Bella you never did answer my question."

" What was your question?"

" What are you doing." He said it slowly like I was a child being taught how to read.

" I saw a car that reminded me of someone from my past and I was just trying to see if they were here."

" Ok, then why you position in a battle stance?"

" I never said that I like the person."

Blaze shook his head at me and suddenly disappeared in puff of smoke I stared and the debris he left behind while relaxing my body. I rolled my eyes while muttering "showoff" while leaving the living room and going to the backyard to train. I began with my breathing exercises that Raidon and Blaze taught me. Then I followed up by doing one hundred two-handed push-ups and then one hundred one-handed push-ups (of course on each arm). I once asked Blaze what was the point of me doing both one handed and two handed push-ups when I'm still doing push-ups in the long run. Of course he had smart comment too.

_Flashback_

" _Blaze, what's the point of me doing these different types to push-ups."_

" _Bella my silly and naive apprentice you're doing them simply because I want you too. Also because seeing you do them brings me entertainment."_

" _You make me sick Blaze."_

" _I know sugar dumplings but in order to make your fire even more powerful you must have firm arms to withstand the heat otherwise your arms will disenergrate and we can's have that."_

" _I guess not but why can't I just do 300 push-ups." I asked pleading with him to see reason._

" _Absolutely not what fun will that be sugar bear now finish up we fighting techniques to get to." Then again this is Blaze we're talking about._

_I continued mumbling things under my breath about him being an a-hole._

" _What was that Bella I couldn't hear that last comment."_

" _I said that you are the best mentor I've ever had." Rolling my eyes as I stared at the ground finishing up the last thirty-five push-ups I had left._

" _That's what I thought you said." He replied with a smug look in his eyes._

_End of Flashback._

I finished the last of my push-ups and began doing one hundred crutches. When I finished them I began practicing my fire-bending fighting techniques I learned the previous night. I wonder how many levels of fire there are. I hope not a lot because Blaze is really starting to get on my nerves and I've aslo noticed that I'm beginning to pick up some of his habits. Its scary (I know )the universe is not ready for two more sadistic fire-benders in the world. I finished up with my training and went back inside. I went to the kitchen and made me a small turkey sandwich.( can you believe that Blaze and Raidon have never heard of a turkey sandwich or a sandwich period now that was a weird conversation.) I went to the bathroom and took a nice long hot shower and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo.

I made my way to my room and I saw a shadow moving under my door. I bought my sais out of their hiding places. ( there's one thing I learned from Blaze that I take to heart which was never be vulnerable or defenseless at any time.)I bought them closer to my face in my offensive position and slowly began open my door. I slowly walked into my room and saw complete darkness. I could sense that someone was in here and that they were near my bed. I tossed one of my sais closer to me and then threw it at the person. I heard that person gasp in surprise and I knew then that I had trapped my target. I clapped my hands twice and the lights came on ( yea I have the clap on lights) and I saw who that person was and to my surprise it was...

"**ESME"**

**a/n: I hope you enjoy this update read & review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Choose Your Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight or Mortal Kombat characters,but I own all of Bella's teachers and other characters I have not thought of yet.**

Chapter 8:** You Said What Now!**

**(BPOV)**

I walked up to Esme and pulled my sai from the wall she was attached to. When I freed her I found myself wrapped in her embrace. ( as lovely as it was, let's just say I heard my spine pop.)

" C-c-cant b-b-breathe E-e-sme."

" Sorry dear", she loosened up her hold on me but did not let me go, I wrapped my arms around her held her as tightly as I could.

" What are you doing here Esme?", I said as I tried (keyword being tried) to let her go; I guessed she missed me more than I realized, not like there's anything wrong with that .

" I have been so worried about you I just had to come and see you regardless of what Edward said", she said finally letting me go. I stretched and heard my spine pop again.

" Oh yep, I'm gonna feel **that** in the morning." I murmured. I heard Esme chuckle at me and I just smiled at her.

" So I'm guessing that he doesn't know that your here."

She shook her head in response, " No, none of them do actually, I came here when they went hunting, I'm pretty sure they're wondering where I am now."

" Alice doesn't know that you're here either." I said in surprise.

" No, it was a split decision."

" Aww Esme breaking the rules for me I think I'm going to blush." I said hugging her again.

She hugged back, and was a gentler with me. I let her go and led her to the living room. We began talking and she told me about how Alice had visions of me when I was training with Blaze, and how everyone was worried. I could still hear the worry in her voice and I reassured her that I was alright.

" So you are training with the God that's over our realm, while trying to save the world, and your current trainer is mean to you. Do I have that about right dear." She said to me after I sum it up to her and she repeated back to me.

" Yep, that's pretty much sums it up and I have to say it sounds ridiculous coming from you Esme."

" Well, it does sound a little outlandish dear." I can hear the doubt in her voice so I decided that Blaze could convince her.

" Don't worry Esme I have just the person to convince you." I said standing up.

" Who dear?"

" Blaze"

" How dear? I don't see him dear."

I took a deep breath and brought m hands to my mouth, " BBBBBBLLLLLAAAAAAZZZZZEEEE!"

I turned to Esme and saw her shocked expression and was about ask me something when all of sudden you could hear a puff of smoke and I saw her mouth drop open and I knew that Blaze had arrived. (oh yeah you know I was smirking it up with this; I guess having a showoffy mentor has its benefits.)

" She's telling the truth." That was all he said before he disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

I shook my head and muttered 'showoff' and I sat next to Esme again.

" Believe me now?" She nodded I think she was still in shock and trying to process it.

She was about to say something when her phone started ringing. I saw that she was not going to answer it , so I reached into her jacket and grabbed her phone and answered it.

" Hello."

" Esme?"

" No, she is not available right now may I take a message." I said in my chirpy secretary voice.

" Who is this?"

" It's rude to ask for someone's name without stating your own."

" It's...

**a/n: Alright There's chapter 8 sorry with with the lateness I hope you guy forgive me. My laptop decided that it does not want to cooperate with me. I will try to update whenever I can since I using my mom's.**


End file.
